


Gratitude

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood, Bruises, F/M, Female Reader, He loooooves you, Major character death - Freeform, NSFW, Non-con touching, Non-con voyeurism, Obsession, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yandere! Daniel, being held captive, daniel's past, mentions of abuse, non-con drugging, watching you sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You didn’t really think much of it. When you stumbled across the damaged remains of PL600 while working the late shift at the DPD. Of course you think nothing of it when you worked to fix him, after all you had always sympathized with the android cause, so when you get the android called Daniel back in working order little do you know that when you did you would earn the gratitude of the android. And as time goes on something... more. Because little do you know as you go on with you life with Daniel is that he is going to do everything in his power to have you as his very own, to make you see how much you mean to him.
Relationships: daniel x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 23
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaaand here I am with another Yandere Fanfiction. This time featuring Daniel. Our poor unloved PL600. And I have nothing else to say, but as you know this is only the first chapter so nothing triggering or sinister is going to happen yet. But never less I hope you enjoy what I write. And to keep an eye out as there will be some triggering stuff as the story goes on. But enough rambling here is chapter one of Gratitude. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Fix You**

You were exhausted, and it was late. You were so close. And your task at hand? Was putting together this poor PL600 you had ‘borrowed’ from the DPD evidence room. And now you were in your garage at god knows what time it was, all you knew was that it was late, you should have gone to bed hours ago, or regret it when you had to drag your ass into work in a few hours, and yet here you were elbow deep in the chest of the PL600, no, you shook your head, your hair falling into your face as you did. Daniel. His name, you recalled when you had asked Connor, was Daniel. 

Daniel. You turned your attention to his face, grimacing at the gaping wound in his face from the shot he had taken when he had killed one of his previous owners and taken their little girl hostage when he found out he was going to be replaced. A pang of sympathy formed in your chest when Connor told you all of this, however little did DPD’s resident Deviant Hunter know was that you had planned on stealing away Daniel when the place was all but empty, everyone else having gone home for the night.

Hell, getting Daniel out of there was almost too easy, hell, with the help of a few of your friends it was. Having hacked the camera that overlooked the evidence room no one had any idea what had happened. At least until someone went to visit the room again, but by then you were long gone, and with the help of you and your friends Daniel would be back on his feet, freshly repaired and in working order. But, you mused as you mulled over all the damage the poor baby had endured, it would be a long time before that could happen. 

Thankfully with the help of your friends, who despite giving you a few questioning looks when you laid out your plan to them a few weeks in advance. But said nothing, after all in all the years they had known you they knew you always had a soft spot for androids, and when the deviants started to rise up you were more than willing to side with them. And they understood that, however when you began to hatch the plan to liberate Daniel here from the evidence room with the plan to restore him to his former glory, well... they were a little iffy. After all, you worked at the DPD, and what if you got caught? After all you knew of a few more than diligent officers around. But, thankfully with some convincing they agreed and Operation Free Daniel was in motion.

And now the three of you were pulling an all nighter in your garage. A muttered curse caused you to look over your shoulder at one of your friends, Katie, the resident tech wiz. Her eyes glued on her computer, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she typed furiously on the keyboard. 

“Is...everything all right?” Sofie asked, as she sat off to one corner.

Not saying a word Katie shook her head. “Yeah, this is just harder than I thought it would be.”

“Hell,” Sofie sighed. “This whole thing looks like it’s going to be harder than any of us thought it would be, poor baby is going to need a lot of work.” She added, leaning forward to look over the wounds on Daniel’s face, fingers brushing against the damaged area.

“True,” you muttered, hissing through your teeth as you shocked yourself, shaking out your hand you looked to her, a determined smile on your face. Blue blood staining your hands as you worked, letting out a sigh you smeared blue blood across your cheek as you took a step back, exhaustion gripping you.

Taking a seat you looked at the android laying prone before you, as Sofie handed you a cup of coffee, taking a sip. You nodded your thanks to her as you looked at Daniel, eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. “But in the end it is going to be worth it.” You said, hope gripping your heart as you looked to him. 

“But until then.” Katie, spoke pulling herself away from the computer, stretching her arms above her head. “I think it’s time to head to bed, we can’t do anymore for him now anyway.” 

Frowning you downed the rest of your coffee, before placing the cup on the table, next to Katie’s computer. “I suppose you’re right.” You sighed, as you and the others packed up, cleaning the tools you and Sofie left of the floor, before storing the packets of blue blood away from any prying eyes if someone came knocking. Watching as Katie and Sofie entered the house you stayed behind, grabbing the blanket you moved to where Daniel lay. Looking down at him you took in his features, before whispering a goodnight as you placed a tender kiss on his forehead before draping the thin blanket over him before heading towards the door. Casting him one final glance you turned off the light and headed into the house your shared with your friends. 


	2. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Two of Gratitude. And in this chapter our kind-hearted reader and her friends efforts finally pay off, with some help from some more friends. Aside from a really upset Connor there isn’t anything too triggering this chapter... You should know I don’t like to rush into anything when it comes to my stories. You get to savor it more. Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter two of Gratitude. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Revival**

“Question.” Sofie asked one morning, several weeks ago as you, Katie, and Sofie all stood in the garage, standing in front of the table where Daniel lay. In the weeks that had past you and your friends had worked diligently on him. And now he lay before you completely repaired. “Are we sure this is going to work?” she asked, smoothing her hand through his hair. “Are we even sure he’s going to...” she trailed off, trying to find the right word. “Activate when Tony does his thing?”

That was the question wasn’t it? You thought as you looked to Daniel. Would he activate? Or would all those weeks upon weeks of work you and your friends put on him be for nothing? Worrying at your bottom lip you secretly crossed your fingers and hoped it worked. But for now... You needed to head to work.

Placing a reassuring smile on your face you placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry.” You said, as the two of you headed back towards the house. “I have faith in Tony’s abilities, I’m sure it will work. If not... Well, then I’m sorry for wasting every bodies time.” You said, entering house. “Speaking of Tony did he say when he would be able to come over?” you asked her. 

“Not for a few weeks.” Sofia said, “Work has been keeping him insanely busy.”

You nodded, heaving a sigh. You just had to be patient.

Tony was Sofia’s boyfriend and Cyberlife employee. Who had been more than happy to help you when Sofia had asked, it seemed despite working for the company who manufactured androids he, like you sided with the android cause. And when Sofia had mentioned Daniel to him he was more than a little enthusiastic to help you. And hey, as much as you loved Katie and her awesome computer skills, they had reached their limit. 

And since no one was willing to give up, so enter Tony Miller. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of finally having Daniel up and running. So much so you couldn’t keep the smile from your face as you drove to the precinct. What would you say when he finally woke up? You wondered as you drove, ‘Hi I’m Y/N I helped fix you?’ 

No, that sounded too... impersonal. Worrying at your bottom lip you pulled into the DPD parking lot and got out. However you were soon jerked from your thoughts at the sound of a raised voice. Looking up you could see Connor pacing around the bullpen, his LED a bright red, his brow furrowed. And behind him was Hank. 

“How could it have happened?” Connor asked, and upon hearing those words you could image what had Connor so upset. Forcing yourself to relax you walked into the room, eyes settling on Connor as he continued to pace. 

“What’s going on?” You asked Hank when you were close enough. 

“Somehow one of the deviants Connor took out a whole ago disappeared from the evidence room, Connor has been in a mood since he found out.” Hank told you, and for the briefest of moments you felt guilt over what you had done. But quickly squashed it as you made your way to the records room, knowing your boss would be waiting for you.

And as you moved down the hallways you muttered a silent apology to Connor, as much as you disagreed with his purpose you did like him. Hell, you thought as you spotted another Detective walking down the hall towards you. A scowl forming on his face as he looked to you. You liked Connor a hell of a lot more than Gavin. At least Connor had the decency to be pleasant to the people around him. 

Hell, you would much rather deal with Connor most days, since it seemed that most people would rather just ignore you on most days. The joys of working in the records office 24/7. While Gavin treated you and well everyone but a choice few like dirt. You would much rather call your mother and deal with her than deal with Gavin’s bullshit. Shaking your head you opened the door to the records office. Time to get to work. Your thoughts returning to Daniel, excitement gripping your heart as you got to work.

*A Few Hours Later*

You were exhausted as you pulled into your driveway and climbed out of your car, but despite that you still found yourself making your way to the garage as you did so many times before. Turning on the light you moved to where Daniel usually lay, only to find the table where he normally lay empty. Blinking a few times you looked around the garage seeing no sign of the android in question.

Heart thundering in your chest you headed towards the house, what happened had the police found out about him? Had someone stolen him? All these thoughts ran through your mind as you fumbled for your keys and unlocked the door, and were greeted by the smiling faces of Sofie and Katie. Stopping in your tracks when you saw them.

“What’s going on?” You asked, standing in front of the front door. “Daniel is missing from the garage and...” you trailed off when Katie moved towards you, draping an arm around your shoulders as she guided you towards the kitchen. 

It was then you heard voices in the kitchen, and as you stepped into view, your eyes settling on Tony who was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him, various wires connecting the laptop to...

Soft blue eyes looked up as you walked into the room, the all too familiar, albeit somewhat scarred up face of Daniel looked up at you as Tony typed into his laptop. Line upon line of code flowing on his screen as he ignored you. Not that you really cared, you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of the android before you.

He was alive, really, truly alive. You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face as you took a step towards him. But stopped when he seemed to shrink away. Your smile soon turning into a frown, of course he would be wary of humans. Hell, he must be wary of everything, wouldn’t you?

Saying nothing you eased yourself into the seat across from him. Everything you had planned to say to him when he woke disappearing. So instead you turned your attention to Katie, since you knew you wouldn’t get a peep from Tony when he was in work mode like he was now. 

“I...I thought Tony wouldn’t be able to come help but for a few weeks.” You said, keeping your voice low so to not spook the android seated across from you. Then you mentally kicked yourself. Daniel was an android, a living being not an animal for god sake.

“He called Sofia while you were at work, said he was able to come by after work.” Katie said, casting a glance at the man in question. 

“So when he did so he came straight here and got right to work. Man is a miracle worker, he got Daniel up and running in no time. Though...” Katie chewed on her bottom lip as she looked to Daniel. “He hasn’t said a thing since he first activated.” 

“I can speak.” A low voice spoke, making you and Katie jump and looked to the android before you, noting the dark look etched on his scarred face as he glared at you two. “What do you want with me?” he asked.

Plastering a reassuring smile to your face you slowly and carefully moved towards him. Only to be stopped by Katie, placing a hand on your shoulder she moved towards Daniel.

“Hello, my name is Katie, I’m a friend, we’re all friends.” She said gesturing to you and the others as Sofia had joined you in the kitchen. “In fact my friend Y/N is the one that rescued you, and helped to fix you.” She said, gesturing to you, as you placed a smile on your face as you looked at him. 

Noting that in all the time Katie spoke his eyes never left you. They seemed to bore into your soul, it almost seemed too much as you looked away as the android in question ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why?” Daniel asked you when Katie was done explaining everything to you, while Tony busied himself with unhooking the wires from Daniel, telling you and the others that aside from the scarring he seemed to be in working order. 

You all breathed a sigh of relief at his words as Daniel looked around the kitchen. “Why would you of all people go through the trouble of saving me?”

Gnawing at your bottom lip you looked to him. “I did it to give you a second chance.” You said after a while. “Unlike some people I am one of very many people who see androids as people, and want to help them. When... when I saw you I just... I just thought you could use a second chance.”

“You don’t even know what I did.” Daniel spat, making you flinch. “How do you know I’m not some unstable monster that enjoys butchering people like you? You don’t know that.” 

“We know what you did.” You reassured him, “we know what your...owners did you to, to use and abuse you and toss you out like yesterdays trash. I understand.”

Daniel’s mouth hung open at your words. You knew about his past and still you helped him? Blinking a few times he closed his mouth. Eyes narrowing he sneered at you. “So what now? What’s going to happen now?” he asked.

“Well that is up to you, Daniel.” You said, as you got up from your seat. “You’re welcome to stay here if you want, or if you want we can take you to Jericho where you will at least have some freedom, where you can be with your own people, be comfortable with your own people.”

Up to him? Daniel couldn’t believe his ears as he heard this, could he be so lucky? Could you really be giving him a second chance? A human helping an android, an android that killed one of his owners no less? Blinking a few more times he looked at you, as you stood before him. 

"But you don’t need to make that decision right now.” You told him, jerking him from his thoughts as you glanced at the clock at hung above his head. 

“It’s late and I think everybody here should head to bed.” She said, stifling a yawn as she said that, before looking at him once more. “If you would like you can sleep on the couch, if... do androids sleep?” she asked, but waved him off when he was about to answer. “Doesn’t matter I’ll get you some blankets and a pillow and we can talk more about this tomorrow if that is okay with you?”

Opening his mouth a few more times Daniel nodded, and watched as you disappeared up the stairs. As you left Daniel wondered if things could really be this easy, could he really have a life of his own, and more importantly could he have a life with you if he asked. Shaking his head Daniel pushed that last thought from his head as you returned, all questions he had floating around his head could wait until morning. Muttering his thanks to you he moved towards the couch. After what seemed like forever he finally drifted off to sleep, thoughts of you floating through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with Chapter Two completed. I know nothing totally interesting happened but I assure you things will pick up in the next chapter. Never less I hoped you enjoyed. And this is Queenie signing off.


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- Aaaaand here we are back with another chapter to Gratitude. IN this chapter poor Daniel will suffer from some horrible nightmares, but thankfully our darling reader is there for him when he wakes up. And as you know I like to warn people about anything triggering in the Authors Note. So just a heads up this chapter will feature things such as swearing, mentions of abuse, blood, and death as well as some choking. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways. But I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Three of Gratitude. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Nightmares.**

_He was back, back with Emma and her parents, before...before he grabbed the gun and-_

_“Daniel?”  
_

_Daniel’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the all too familiar voice of John Philips’ voice anger tinting his voice, sending a shiver down Daniel’s spine, but he didn’t dare defy him, after all as the man told him time and time again when Daniel so much as tried to speak out that Daniel belong to them._

_And as much as sweet Emma did love him, as much as she saw him as her best friend in the entire world, as she put it. Her parents, however only saw him as an object, something do help around with tasks such as preparing dinner or taking care of Emma when they were too busy with work and such._

_However today seemed to be one of those days when Mr. Philips was at home while Emma and his wife were out, Daniel swallowed thickly, as much as he respected him the man did unnerve him. It didn’t help that he had a temper sometimes. And unfortunately for Daniel it seemed to be one of those days when John Philips’ temper was at the breaking point, as Daniel walked into the living room he felt the mans anger filled eyes settled on him._

_And that was all the warning Daniel got before the man advanced on him, hands fisting the front of Daniel’s shirt, spittle flying from the mans lips as he screamed obscenities' at him over something... then darkness, blue blood staining the ground as pain lanced through Daniel’s body. It must’ve been hours since he first went offline when- No! Daniel forced those thoughts from his head as he struggled to get to his feet._

_“Daniel.” Another voice spoke, this one younger, female, and as he looked up as saw Emma emerge from the darkness. That kind sweet smile on her lips as she looked down at him, she had always been there for him, just like he had been there for her. But the girl that stood before him wasn’t kind sweet girl from before. a cruel smile formed on her face as she forced him on to the ground once more, sending him face first into the puddle of blood.  
_

_“Oh, Daniel.” She cooed, her foot still resting on the back of his head. “You honestly thought that we cared for you?” The little girl taunted, images of the time they spent together flashing before his eyes, tears welling in them as she said this.  
_

_“But that’s just typical, really.” Emma’s voice was soon replaced with a new, unfamiliar voice, your voice, and suddenly Daniel found himself looking up at you clad in a pure white dress. Gone was the sweet smile that graced your face when he first met you. Now a cruel look replaced it, Daniel’s bottom lip trembled as you crouched down in front of him, your fingers fisting his hair, forcing him to look up at you. “After all you’re nothing more than a machine, a machine to be used by us, to be used until you break then to be thrown out. You’re nothing.”  
_

_Upon hearing those words anger swelled in his chest, gritting his teeth he grabbed a hold of your wrist, prying it from his hair as he pressed you against the wall across from him. The scene changing the two of you now stood on the roof where Daniel had his last stand against the police. However now the bodies of Emma and her parents lay dead before him. Blood staining the ground around the two of you._

_“You’re wrong.” Daniel snapped, his grip tightening on your shoulders. However before Daniel could utter another word you threw your head back and burst out laughing.  
_

_How **DARE** you? Daniel felt his jaw clench at that, without warning he struck you hard across the face, busting you lip wide open, bright red blood spilling down your chin as you looked up at him. That sick smile never seeming to leave your face as you got to your feet. You had brought him back only to taunt him like this?! Who did you think you were? You were human, a mere weak, fragile human, you were nothing. _

_“Oh Daniel.” You sighed, taking a step towards him, fingers brushing against his cheek ever so slightly, making him jerk away. “It doesn’t matter what you think you’re nothing.” You broke out laughing once more, your head thrown back, revealing your slender neck to him.  
_

_And before you knew it Daniel had wrapped his hands around it, and squeezed. However despite this you seemed undisturbed as you smiled at him. “Daniel.” You sighed, sounding exasperated as he growled._

_He wanted to hurt you, and yet it seemed no matter what he did to you it didn’t seem to hurt you as you looked up at him challengingly._

_“Daniel.” You taunted, your fingers brushing the sides of his face as he continued to choke you.  
_

* * *

“Daniel!” A new voice spoke, jerking the android awake, soft blue eyes snapping open, finding himself back in your living room where you allowed him to sleep. 

“Daniel, stop!” A voice shouted, looking towards the doorway he was surprised to see Katie standing there, fear etched on her face as she looked at him. It was then he realized what was going on. 

Feeling nails digging into the flesh of his arms he looked in front of him, his eyes eyes going wide as he saw you there, his hands wrapped tightly around your neck as you struggled to break free, terror shining in your eyes. Letting out a dismayed cry he released you, as you dropped to the ground, coughing violently as air rushed back into your lungs, your hands brushing against your neck. 

What had he done? It hadn’t even been a day and he had already hurt you. After you had been so kind to him too. 

“No...I....” he choked out, guilt gripping him as he took a few steps away from you, allowing Katie and Sofie to rush to your side, neither woman giving him a second glance. 

Mouth opening a closing a few times he cast one final glance at you, seeing the tears streaming down your flushed face he left the room. Just when you had given him a second chance here he is throwing it back in your face he... he needed to leave, needed to get as far away from your as possible. After all who would want to be with someone who hurt people like him? Biting down on his bottom lip he slowly made his way towards the door when-

“D-Daniel...” he stopped in his tracks as he heard your voice call out to him. Hand hovering above the doorknob he looked to you, seeing your flushed face and the tears streaming down your face as you moved towards him. Sofie and Katie close beside you, casting him wary glances as they helped you into the seat at the table.

“Please don’t go...” you choked out.

Blinking a few times he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After he had hurt you, you still wanted him around. 

“But I...” Daniel trailed off, swallowing thickly. “I hurt you.”

“You were having a nightmare.” You told him, as Sofie handed you a glass of water. “And when I found out and tried to wake you...well, I guess you were still dreaming and...” you hissed through your teeth and rubbed at your neck, you would have bruise for a while given how hard he was squeezing, that would earn some questioning looks from people at work, maybe you should find time to buy a scarf or several until it healed.

Shaking that thought from your head you looked to Daniel, your heart going out to him as you saw the guilt etched on his face as he looked down at you. “It’s okay, Daniel.” You said, reaching out to him, your fingers brushing against the scars on his cheek as he took the seat across from you. 

You were something else. Daniel thought, as he leaned into the touch. Anyone else would have sent him packing to the junkyard the moment it happened, but you... you forgave him. Looking up at him he took in the sight of you, to the tears drying on your reddened cheeks to the overly large t-shirt you no doubt wore to bed Daniel realized something as you pulled your hand away.

He realized that in that moment he found himself wanting, wanting you. After all someone like you who helped people like him, people who had hurt others before it was only a matter of time before someone cruel took advantage of you. And it would be up to him to keep you safe, besides he thought darkly, all guilt having melted away as he looked to you. 

What better way to thank you than to keep you safe, Daniel glanced to your friends who sat on either side of your, looking at him warily. Than to keep you hidden away from the world that would hurt you. Even if that meant getting rid of the people you called your friends, since as he looked to them, it was only a matter of time before they eventually turned on you as well. 

Smiling to himself Daniel watched you as you talked silently with your friends a plan forming in his head. When all was said and done you would be his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- Sorry this chapter wasn't that great, but never less I hoped you enjoyed it. Also I know this doesn't really really like a Yandere fanfic yet, but you'll see. Also sorry if Daniel's personality seems to jump around a little bit.


	4. You Were Meant To Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And look what we got here folks, looks like I’m back with Chapter Four of Gratitude. And this is where things will start to get dark as well. As you can gather this chapter will feature obsessive thoughts, non-con touching. Because our boy Daniel just can’t keep his hands off our sweet little reader. As well as original character death, and non-con kissing. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we will part ways, but I’ll remember out time fondly. 
> 
> Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Four of Gratitude.

**Chapter Four: You Were Meant To Be Mine.**

Weeks had past since the incident and in that time Daniel found his thoughts constantly revolving around you, and you alone. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t stop thinking about you. You the human who had forgiven him after he had nearly choked the life out of you, even if you ended up having to wear a scarf until the angry looking bruises faded, now they were barely noticeable. At that time Daniel had felt more than a little guilty, and he still did. But as time went on Daniel found himself getting more and more obsessed with you.

And now Daniel found himself wanting you all too himself. And now here he was sitting here on the couch watching as you milled about in the kitchen, humming to the music playing on the radio as you moved around the room. As Daniel worried at his bottom lip as he wracked his mind for a way to get you. When the sound of your friends walking into the living room jerked him from his thoughts. Casting wary glances in his direction as the walked into the kitchen. Unlike you they weren’t so forgiving, and to make matters worst he had over heard them one night telling you that you needed to get rid of him.

Hell, they practically insisted on it. Anger swelled his chest as he stood outside your door, obviously your ‘friends’ weren’t as forgiving as you were. Daniel’s eyes narrowed Katie looked in his direction, seeing the distrust shining in her eyes before she walked away, as she did Daniel felt a smile forming on his face as he came up with an idea to get rid of them, after all he knew nothing would happen if they continued to stand in his way. Hell, whenever he so much as looked in your direction they seemed ready to come to your aid if they needed to be.

They were in his way. Daniel concluded with finality, they needed to disappear and quickly. Smiling to himself Daniel leaned back as he thought of the perfect way to get rid of your friends.

* * *

Those two could be so stubborn you thought with a frustrated sigh. Sure, you knew why they were so adamant on you getting rid of Daniel after that incident, but you said no. Why would you? The whole thing was an accident, at least that’s what you had told yourself, but since that night you had found Daniel watching you. This eerie look in his eyes always sending shivers down your spine whenever you were alone with him. 

Maybe your friends felt the same thing? You looked up from the dishes you were doing peering through the window you watched as the friends in question piled into Tony’s car, intent on heading to work. You, on the other hand had decided to take a few days off from work, the last thing you needed was people asking what happened to you, or assuming the worst and come snooping. A certain android came to mind when you thought that. That would be the last thing you or Daniel needed was Connor nosing about simply because he was concerned for you. 

That and if he happened to find out that it was you that snuck Daniel out, and repaired him? It would be curtains for the both of you if that happened. So, here you were sitting at home bored out of your mind with the android your friends were beginning to mistrust.

“Y/N?” Daniel’s voice spoke up, jerking you from your thoughts with a small scream escaping your lips as the plate you were drying slipped from your grasp as Daniel stepped into the room without you even hearing him. 

Did all androids move around so quietly, or was it just him? Calming down you offered the blonde android an apologetic smile as you stooped down to pick up the shards of porcelain as Daniel moved further into the room, eyes glued on you. God, you were gorgeous, drawing closer Daniel was silent as he dragged his fingers through your hair. Making you jolt up, eyes wide as you looked to him, that was all he needed as he drew closer to you, taking the broken pieces of the plate out of your hands he placed them on the counter beside you.

“Daniel, are you okay?” you asked as he backed you into the counter. 

Nodding Daniel smiled as he cupped your chin, looking deep into your eyes as he pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss. A low moan escaping his lips as he pulled your close, hands gripping your hips as he deepened the kiss. Only to jerk away when you bit down on his bottom lip, hissing between his teeth he grunted as you pushed him away from you and raced up stairs to your room, before slamming the door shut. 

That...Daniel thought as he dabbed at his bottom lip, his fingers coming away blue. Was far better than he ever thought. In fact he wanted more, he loved the way you felt pressed against him, a thrill running through his body as he recalled how you struggled against him. The look in your eyes as you pushed past him. He wanted you, _needed_ you. And... Daniel thought darkly as he thought back to your friends he knew he wouldn’t be able to have you if your friends were in the way. So... Daniel thought, as he turned away from your door, a new thought forming in his head as he walked away.

He was going to make your friends disappear...

* * *

Okay, you thought as you sat huddled against your door, as if half expecting Daniel to try and break down the door. There was definitely something wrong with Daniel, you concluded. It seemed your friends were right, how could you have been so stupid as you ignore them in the first place, how could you have been so stupid as you think it was a good idea to bring him into your home?

No!

Shaking your head violently you pushed that thought from your head. You were being ridiculous. Maybe... maybe there was something wrong with Daniel’s wiring to make him act like that? Or maybe he was trying to thank you for fixing him? If so... then what was with the look he had given you before the kiss? 

Something was wrong. Nodding to yourself you picked yourself up off the floor and moved to where your phone was sitting on your nightstand. Casting a glance over your shoulder you dialed Tony’s number, maybe he would be able to find out what was wrong with him?

God, you hoped so, you had no idea what you would do if you couldn’t find out what was wrong with him, let alone have him in your house. 

* * *

This... Daniel mused, a cruel smile on his face as he looked down at the body of Katie. Her blood staining his hands, the look of horror on her face as she looked up at him with lifeless eyes. Taking Katie out was far too easy, he had managed to grab her right as she was walking into the house late at night. Smiling he relived the moment when he clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the basement. Remembering dragging the blade across her slender neck, blood splattering onto the floor as she went limp in his arms. 

Blood pooling onto the floor beneath her Daniel wiped the blood from his hands and face before climbing up the stairs. Checking his internal clock he saw that it was 3:00 AM, you had long since gone to sleep, so that just left Sofie. As well as Tony, upon thinking of the Cyberlife employee Daniel felt his anger swell as he recalled the phone call he had overheard between you and him. You thought he was defective, thought that something was wrong with him? 

Well, Daniel thought darkly, his LED a bright, bloody red. He’d show you...

Shaking that thought from his head he made his way to Sofie’s room. The bloody knife hidden behind his back as he pushed the door to her room open. There she was, her back to him as she typed away at her computer, oblivious to the fact that her life was about to end. Biting down on his bottom lip Daniel crept across the room, eyes glued on the woman, when he was at arms length he drove the knife deep into her gut. Sick satisfaction forming in his stomach as she looked up at him, eyes bulging out of her skull as she looked up at him.

Pulling the knife from her stomach he watched as blood blossomed across her shirt, before he drove it into her chest, blood spilling past her lips. Daniel didn’t stop, even as the life faded from her eyes, even as her torso became a bloody mess of stab wounds he didn’t stop, until he heard footsteps outside the door. Was it you? Dread formed in the pit of his stomach at the thought of you walking in on this, he didn’t want to hurt you, but he would if he had to. However before he could dwell on that thought any further the sound of footsteps faded away and Daniel was alone once more. 

And your friends? They were gone, they wouldn’t by trying to get you to get rid of him anymore. All that stood between him and you was Tony, and Daniel was certain he would be more than easy to take care of. Seeing Sofie’s phone on the table he sent a quick text to him, and then got up, noting blood staining his hands once more as he grabbed the blanket from Sofie’s bed and covered her body with it. It wasn’t going to be the greatest way to hide a body but until he had everything sorted out it would do. Hearing you return to your room Daniel looked down at Sofie’s phone as it gave a notification that Tony had gotten his text. 

In the few moments everyone you cared for would be gone, then it would be just you and him. Daniel couldn’t help the excitement that filled his chest as he thought about that. You and him together, forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here is Chapter Four. I hope you liked it, sorry if it seemed like it jumped around a bit. As well as seeming a bit rushed.


	5. In My Grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here I am back again with another Chapter of Gratitude. In this chapter it will feature more original character death. Non-Con voyeurism along with Daniels dirty little daydream as he watches you. Non-Con drugging, and a little bit of NSFW. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. But if you’re cool with whatever I mentioned before then on to the fifth chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five: In My Grasp.**

He couldn’t put his finger on it. Tony thought as he made his way up the driveway to your house, but there was something wrong. Why would Sofie insist on him coming to your place so late at night? Worrying at his bottom lip he cast a glance around the area, he didn’t know why but it felt like someone was watching him as he moved to ring the doorbell. Only to have the door swing open and the Cyberlife tech found himself staring up at Daniel. Blood splattered on the androids once pristine white suit, the bloodstained knife in his hands glinting in the light of the street lights.

Terror gripped Tony’s heart as he took a few steps back as the android advanced on him, a maniacal grin on Daniel’s face as he lunged at Tony. The blade slicing into his side, making the man cry out in pain. Stumbling backwards Tony cried out as he dropped to the ground, eyes wide as he looked up at Daniel as he continued to advance. 

“Dan-Daniel, stop what are you doing?” he choked out, crawling backwards away but still Daniel advanced, taking a swing at Tony he caught the man across the side, blood staining his shirt red as he stumbled and fell to the ground.

Chuckling to himself Daniel followed after him, grabbing a hold of Tony’s wrist he pulled the human towards him and drove the blade deep into his stomach, wrenching a scream from the man. Only to have Daniel clamp his hand over his mouth, silencing him. The last thing he needed as someone hearing what was going on and ruining everything for him.

In fact doing this out in the open was risky. Casting a glance around the area Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that all the houses in the area were still dark, and an initial scan also told him that no one was in the area. It seemed that fate was on his side... 

Looking down at Tony he grabbed him and quickly dragged him behind your house and towards the garage, shoving the door open he slammed it shut when he tossed the man into the room. 

Shutting the door behind him Daniel circled Tony as the man lay there, whimpering a hand pressed against the still bleeding wound as he looked up at Daniel. 

“Wh-why are you doing this?” Tony choked out, terror shining in his eyes. Sofia was right, there was something wrong with him, was it something he did? And what about Sofia and the others were they hurt? All these thoughts ran through his head as Daniel drew closer to him, the blade raised above his head before bringing it down plunging it in his chest, blood spurting from Tony’s mouth as he did so. 

Laughing Daniel pulled the blade from the wound, watching as blood spilled from the wound before bringing it down again and again until Tony stopped moving. Chest heaving Daniel took a few steps back, admiring his work. Blood pooling around Tony’s body as Daniel dropped the stained blade beside him. It was done, they were all gone, and no one was going to keep him away from you. 

Unable to keep the smile from his face he opened the door and headed towards the house. He wasn’t done, he needed to clean up.

* * *

*The Very Next Day.*

It was done. Daniel thought as he smirked to himself as the climbed the stairs to your room. your friends were gone. Their remains disposed in black garbage bags and were now sitting at the bottom of the Detroit river never to be seen again. He had to take your car under the guise of getting groceries despite your protests that you could do it. But Daniel had insisted, claiming that you had already done so much for him to he would return the favor.

And in order to really sell it he had grabbed a few groceries from the local grocery store, though given the recent tensions between androids and humans Daniel had made sure to pull the hood of the hoodie he wore up obscuring his face from anyone who glanced in his direction. It also helped that he thought to remove his LED as well. Nothing would have given him away faster than the blinking blue LED. And now he was back home busying himself with putting the groceries away, with your help as well.

Silence permeated between the two of you as your busied yourself with putting the cereal away. And Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Watching as your shirt rode up exposing your skin, Stopping what he was doing Daniel found himself unable to look away from you, he wondered how you would react if he ran his fingers along your spine?

God, he wanted to feel your skin beneath his fingers, his thoughts going back to the kiss he had shared with you a few days ago. Remembering the way you pushed him away, the look shining in your eyes as you looked at him. As if you expected him to suddenly pounce on you. And, hey he had entertained the idea more than once. 

But he had been patient. And now you were his, would be his. 

“Daniel?” you voice jerked him from his thoughts, looking up he met your gaze. Noting the questioning look you were giving him, blinking a few times Daniel realized he had zoned out. 

“Y-yes?” he stammered, suddenly feeling sheepish that he had zoned out. 

“I said I’m going to take a shower. I need to head to work in the few hours, will you be okay putting the rest away?” you asked him, arching an eyebrow at him. Funny, he seemed to be lost in thought a lot as of late you wondered what was going with him? 

Shaking your head you turned away from him and headed up stairs. 

Watching as you disappeared up stairs Daniel followed after you without a thought. Watching as you disappeared into the bathroom Daniel bit down on his bottom lip as he slowly and quietly pushed the door open. Heart thundering in his chest he turned his attention to the shower, listening as you hummed to yourself as you ran your fingers through your hair.

Pushing the curtain to the side Daniel’s breath hitched as he saw you. Hot water cascading down your body, your head thrown back as you ran your fingers through your hair. Daniel’s eyes travelling lower taking in the sight of glistening, flawless skin before him. Skin he wanted nothing more than to mark, to run his hands down.

Biting down on his bottom lip he let his thoughts run wild, imagining having you laying beneath him, hunger in your eyes as you looked up at him. Moaning as his lips trailed across your neck, a thrill going through his body as you let out a low moan as he bit down on the fragile skin of you neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark as he pulled away before peppering kisses down your chest to your small, adorable little tits. 

God, Daniel thought as he watched as your hands dragged the sponge across them. You were facing him now but your eyes were closed as you continued to shower, unaware of the android watching you from behind the curtain as he entertained such thoughts about you. Imagining his hands on your tits, fingers toying with your nipples as you moaned his name. It was like music to his ears as he continued to tease you. 

However he wanted more, pulling off of your tits he looked up at you, however he was soon cut off from his daydream as he heard the water shut off, indicating that you were done your shower, and his dirty little daydream came to an end. Making a quick exit Daniel rushed out of the steamy bathroom and darted downstairs. And busied himself with some task he had a new idea forming in his head as he listened to you walk to your bedroom. 

He would never be satisfied until you were in his grasp, and he had just the idea forming in his head. Peering up the stairs he knew exactly was he was going to do. Unable to keep the malicious grin from his face he headed towards the bathroom, the scent of the strawberry scented body wash you had just used filling his nostrils as he opened the medicine cabinet. Spying the sleeping pills he quickly tucked them into the pocket of his pants as he headed back downstairs. 

Surely, fixing you a cup of your favorite tea before you headed to work wouldn’t hurt, now wouldn’t it? Even if it meant you not showing up for work at all... 

Unable to keep the smile from his face as he watched as you came downstairs just as he finished prepare the tea. Daniel watched eagerly as you watched as you down the last of the tea. A satisfied smile on your face as you looked to him as you handed him the empty cup, confusion replacing it as the sleeping pills soon took affect and Daniel raced to keep you from hitting your head on the ground. It felt good to finally have you in his arms, and now that he did Daniel thought darkly as he carried you to your room. He was never letting you go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And this concludes Chapter Five of Gratitude. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems rushed in some places....


	6. Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- Aaaaand here we are with the sixth and final chapter. And as you know by now I like to to let you know about anything triggering in the authors notes. So this chapter will feature rape, biting, and major character death. If not of this if your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter six of Gratitude.

**Chapter Six: Break Me**

You were finally in his grasp. Daniel thought, unable to keep the giddy smile from his face as he looked down at you, as you lay on your bed. Clad in your underwear, your hands bound to your headboard just in case you woke up and tried to escape. And knowing the the situation he wouldn’t really blame you, but never less he didn’t want to escaping him and running to get help, that would ruin all the plans he had for the two of you.

Eyes glued on you he sat himself down on the edge of your bed, fingers trailing across your cheek, your skin so soft beneath his fingers as his thumb brushed against your bottom lip. Lowering his head he pressed his lips to yours, a low moan escaping his lips as he did so. After what seemed like forever Daniel pulled away, just as you slowly began to rouse, your eyes blinking open, confusion filling them as you looked around. 

“D-Daniel?” you choked out. Wincing at how dry your throat felt. Smiling sweetly Daniel held out the cup of water out to you, as you muttered a thank you as you took a sip before laying back down.

What happened to you? You remember getting out of the shower, and were about to get ready for work and-

“I didn’t want to do this to you...” Daniel spoke, jerking you from your thoughts as you looked to him. He sat on the edge of your bed with his back to you. “I thought... I thought I could start a new life thanks to you, have a second chance maybe....” 

Blinking you were unable to look away from the android sitting beside you. Something was wrong with him. 

“And I tried, god did I try to be good to you, for you. And maybe...maybe there was something wrong with me long before I ever met you. But the longer I spent time with you I found myself growing obsessed with you, until I...” Daniel shook his head as he looked down at his hands.

Dread formed in the pit of your stomach as realization hit you. “Wh-what do you mean?” you choked out, heart thundering in your chest. Eyes glued on the android sitting beside you, looking conflicted. After a few minutes you moved to sit up, only to find your hands bound to the headboard. 

Okay now you were scared. “Daniel?” you choked out, looking to him as the blonde android looked to you now, and as he did you saw the crazed look shining in his eyes as he lowered his face towards yours. 

“I tried to fight it until I couldn’t anymore I had to have you, even if it meant killing your friends so I could have you all to myself. And now I do...”

This had to be a nightmare. You thought as you squeezed your eyes shut as he pressed his lips to yours once more. This had to be a nightmare there was no way this was reality, could it? After all you did for him this it what it would come to? Anger swelled in your chest as you bit down on his bottom lip like you had before. Making him jerk back, blue blood standing out against his skin as he looked down at you as he dabbed at his bottom lip. 

Shooting him a triumphant look on your face as you looked at him. However your victory was short lived as he struck you hard across the face, making you cry out. Tears welled in your eyes as blood trickled down your chin, anger now shone in Daniel’s eyes as he gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. 

“Now that I do I am never letting you go. So,” he drawled, pulling you close. “You better start getting used to it, darling.” He muttered darkly.

Now the tears spilled down your cheeks freely as Daniel let you go, and got up from where he sat, heading towards the door. Looking over his shoulder at you once more, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at you. Saying nothing he left the room, leaving you to your thoughts as you cried yourself to sleep.

* * *

Something was wrong. Connor mused a week later, his eyes glued on the door as if willing you to come walking through the door, like he had so many times before. But having you gone for so many days was unlike you, and to make matters worst was that no one seemed to know where you were, no one had heard from you. And that was worrisome, normally everyone from Chris to Tina would have received texts from you. Even if they consisted of stupid memes and other such things.

Hell, you hardly called into work. Something was definitely wrong.

“Not often I see you so lost in thought.” Hank piped up, jerking Connor from his thoughts.

“Y/N hasn’t been in for a while.” Connor commented. “ It’s not like her.”

Hank looked to Connor. “You’re right, but maybe she has a reason? Like maybe she’s sick or dealing with a family matter?” Hank offered.

Connor shook his head, eyes narrowed as he looked to his partner. He knew Hank had as good point, but for some reason Connor couldn’t help but think there was something else going on. 

Without another thought Connor turned away from Hank, ignoring the protests from Hank as he walked out the door. Something was wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

* * *

This was hell. You thought as you looked around your room, now turned into your prison. Daniel had been kind enough to install a lock on the outside of the door the last time you had tried to escape. When he had opened the door a little bit in order to give you your breakfast, when you shoved the door open and shoved past him, knocking him down in the process. Escaping the house had seemed almost too easy, Daniel obviously was so deluded in his fantasy that he obviously didn’t think you’d ever want to try and escape him. 

And now you were racing out the door and headed down the street. And towards the woods, hoping you would be able to lose Daniel in them. And for a short while you had, until exhaustion caught up with you and you curled up against the trunk of the a tree, and drifted off to sleep. 

How you had wished you had kept going, not stopping until you had found someone to help you. Because the moment you woke up you found Daniel looming over you. Remembering bruises he left on your arms as he all but dragged you back home. Remembering the chill that ran through you as Daniel slammed the door shut as he tossed you to the ground, the door slamming shut behind you as you struggled to crawl away from him.

You remembered a beating you had received, remembering crying and begging him to stop as your blood stained the floor. And you were back in your room, a familiar prison. The posters you hung on the wall of various characters staring back at you as if you taunt you. The bruises that littered your body slowly fading. 

You were jerked from your thoughts as you heard your door unlock, and in walked that bastard. A look of anger settled over your face as you saw him walk in, a tray of food in his hands. A warm smile on his face as he moved towards you. 

“Good morning.” He chirped cheerfully moving towards you. 

You said nothing as he drew closer. “I see you’re still angry with me.” He sighed, placing the tray down on your desk. Walking over to you he circled the bed, watching as you flinched away from him. Daniel was tired, tired of you fighting him, and now he had enough of it. 

Reaching out to you he brushed his finger tips across your cheek, only to have you bite down on his hand, making him jerk his hand back. Hissing through his teeth he shook out his bleeding hand as he glared down at you. Then without warning he wrapped his other hand around your neck, watching in sick satisfaction as your eyes bulged out of your head, your fingers digging into his arm, nails digging into synthetic skin as you tried in vain to pull him off of you.

“I’ve had _enough._ ” Daniel growled darkly, squeezing harder. “You’ve done nothing but fight me non-stop. And now...” A cruel smile formed on his face as he pressed you down against the bed, your face turning red as you looked up at him pleadingly. 

“I’m going to make you mine.” Lowering his head he pressed his lips roughly to yours. Biting down on your bottom lip he let go of you neck, chuckling as air rushed back into your lungs, making you cough. 

God, you were pathetic, to think you would ever be okay without him... Shaking his head Daniel tugged his shirt off, before looming over you again, placing kisses on your neck as you pressed your hands against his chest, trying to fight him off, tears streamed down your face as he tugged your shirt off. Your bra following suit, his hands sliding up to play with your tits. 

“St-stop, stop please...” you whimpered as his thumbs brushed against your nipples, making you gasp, before his hands moved to remove your pants, leaving you clad in your panties. 

If this was any other time he would have toyed and teased you until you were begging him to fuck you. But now he wanted to hurt you, to teach you that you belonged to him. Tugging his own pants and underwear down he wrapped a hand around his cock. 

Eyes glued on you he ran the head of his cock through your folds as you continued to cry and plea with him to stop, that you were sorry before thrusting into you, making you cry out as he tore your insides. Seeing the looking of pain on your face as he began to move, his LED flashing a bright yellow as your warmth engulfed his cock as he fucked you. Pinning your hands above you head he placed kisses on your neck before biting down on the tender skin between your neck and shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood which he eagerly lapped up. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered as his cock brushed against your sweet spot, making you gasp and buck your hips as he quickened his pace, he was close Daniel thought as he felt his own orgasm creep up on him as you let out a choke out moan as you squeezed around him. Shame etched on your face as you calmed down. 

Your face flushed as you looked away from him, more, he thought, reaching between the two of you to circle your clit with his fingers pulling another orgasm from you as you gripped his wrist, trying in vain to get him to stop as he pulled another orgasm from you. Squeezing around his cock as he came, painting your insides white as he rolled his hips a few more times before reluctantly pulled out of you. His cum, mixed with your blood dripping out of your abused pussy. Rolling onto his side he looked to you, a dreamy smile on his lips. 

“I love you.” He murmured, pulling you close as you sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. “I just hope one day you can learn to love me...”

* * *

He had a bad feeling about this. Connor thought as he looked out at the house you had listed in your file as your place of residence. He couldn’t put a finger on it but something was wrong. Your car was still in the parking lot, but the curtains were closed, and when he knocked he received no answer. 

Circling the house Connor looked for any sign that something was wrong, peering into the windows when he saw that your back door was unlocked. Pushing it open as bit he peered into the kitchen,

“Y/N?” He called out. Hoping for some response. “It’s me Connor, are you all right?”

Receiving no response Connor pushed the door open more and walked in. Eyes narrowed as he looked around, nothing seemed out of place, the kitchen looked immaculate no shattered dishes on the floor to indicate a struggle, no blood no anything. It was like you and your friends just up and left without a word to anyone. 

“Y/N!” Connor called out, this time louder, and was greeted by the sound of a door opening and closing followed by footsteps. Relief washing over him as he moved to the stairwell, smile on his face, however the smile soon melted away when the person standing at the top of the stairs was not you, but Daniel.

How? Connor thought, as he looked up at the blonde android. When as the android looked down at him, unbridled anger shining in cold blue eyes as he looked at the android standing before him. You had stolen him from the evidence room, and had repaired him, but why?

Swallowing thickly Connor moved towards the android. “Where is Y/N?” he asked, sternly. If something had happened to you Connor had no doubt Daniel was behind it. 

Was that why this bastard was here? Daniel thought, his anger for the android that had taken everything from him. “She’s safe, you don’t need to worry about her, Connor.” Daniel said his name like it had a bad taste as he took a few steps towards him. 

Connor’s eyes never leaving him as Daniel descended the stairs. “In fact thanks to you I had the opportunity of meeting Y/N. She’s done so much for me, especially after you took everything from me.” Daniel said gesturing to the scars that marred his face. 

“You can’t blame me for what happened, Daniel, you killed-”

“I know what I did. But you _lied_ to me.” Daniel hissed, anger swelling in his chest, then without warning he lunged at Connor, catching the RK800 off guard. Driving the blade he had hidden behind his back he drove it deep into Connor’s chest.

Making Connor stagger back in surprise. Glaring at Daniel Connor yanked the blade from his chest and dropped it on to the ground, blue blood spilling from the wound. Daniel wasted no time lunging at him, slamming into Connor, sending the two of them smashing through the glass table. The two of them rolled around the room throwing punches until Daniel found himself on top of Connor. Letting out an enraged scream Daniel punched Connor in the face, blue blood spilling from his nose and mouth as he fought to get Daniel off of him. 

Letting out a scream Connor threw the other android off of him, and climbed to his feet and hovered over Daniel, his gun trained on Daniel. fear shining in Daniel’s eyes as he looked up at Connor. Thoughts going back to the night on the roof, when the android in question had betrayed him, lied to him. It was going to happen again, this time not on some rooftop but here in this house at the hands on Connor. 

No! Daniel thought, as he lunged at Connor once more. Crying out as Connor fired off a short, catching Daniel in the shoulder, blood gushing from the wound as Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist, knocking Connor down again. The two of them struggling for the gun, when with a well placed punch to the face Daniel was able to yank the gun from his grip. Triumph washing over him as he pressed the barrel of his gun against Connor’s chest, and fired. 

A look of shock washed over Connor’s face as the bullet tore through him, blue blood blossomed across Connor’s shirt, turning the white fabric a beautiful shade of blue. Connor gaped up at Daniel as the blonde android got up off of Connor as the life ebbed from the Deviant hunters eyes. No, Daniel thought darkly, a cold smile spreading across his face as Connor went still. Like Connor had said before he wasn’t alive, so what did it matter? 

Shrugging his shoulders Daniel stepped over the body, dragging it across the floor, it was done, he thought. It was over, now there was nothing to get between you and him. You two would be together, and if anyone so much as tried to come between the two of you again, Daniel thought darkly, as he disposed the body. Well, then they would suffer the same fate as those before them. You and him would be together forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with the final chapter of Gratitude. I hope you liked it. Also sorry for the OOC way I killed Connor off. I tried to come up with better idea to kill him off but, eh. Never less I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Sorry this chapter wasn't overly interesting but never less I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
